Emerald Château
Emerald Château is the successor of the prince from Donkeyskin who was recently transferred to Ever After High. Despite not holding any romantic feelings toward the Donkeyskin of her tale, she is a persistent Royal. Character Personality Emerald is a girl who puts herself first, though she doesn't quite realize this aspect of herself. She wants to be the best queen she can and will do anything to assure that she takes the throne safely and soundly. She is always seeking to explore her full potential, and doesn't let anything get in her way. She is an extrovert who enjoys small-talk just as much as matters of business. Emerald doesn't notice that her behavior tends to make her a bulldozer of sorts, paving over the feelings of others as long as she ends up happy. Emerald is very active, both physically and in the community. She has a bit of a dark side and is actually quite manipulative, though this is a trait she hides with relative ease. Overall, she is an ambitious girl and natural leader who isn't always in tune with how others feel. She will use her beauty as a manipulation tactic if necessary but prefers to try other methods first. Appearance Emerald stands at 5'9" with a lanky physique that is not at all lacking in the curve department. She has an olive complexion and straight, golden brown hair that falls to her mid-back and is normally tied into a high, French-braided ponytail. She has large green eyes reminiscent of her namesake. Her posture is not uptight, but instead just the right amount of casual so as to not intimidate others while not appearing to be careless about her image or her back. Fairytale: Donkeyskin Can be found here . How Does Emerald Fit Into It? After the story and the birth of the next Donkeyskin, it was known that a future prince for the tale would need to be chosen. Therefore, Peau d'Âne family asked the nearby kingdom of Château if they would be interested in having their eldest prince, Léon, play the part. The royal family of Château was intrigued by this offer and, turning it over and over again, the king finally accepted. Over the years, Léon and Angelique met in brief encounters, never quite getting to know one another on a deep level but learning enough to be friendly around each other. Angelique wasn't so fond of Léon's sister, Emerald, however, as the girl would constantly tease her about her Donkeyskin and was relatively cruel. Shortly before Emerald turned sixteen, her brother passed in an unfortunate accident, and so the role of the next prince from Donkeyskin went to her, the second-born child. Relationships Family Emerald is rather distant from every member of her immediate family. She is still mourning the recent loss of her elder brother, who seemed even more isolated from the family than she was. Her two younger sisters seem to only be remotely close to each other, much less her. Friends Emerald has found a companion in Quackette Duckling, the most well-mannered and high-strung of the Duckling brood. She is Emerald's eyes and ears around the school, always willing to share the latest news. Emerald is also a casual friend of Prudence Prince. The two find it difficult to discuss anything that isn't business-related in each others' presence, mainly due to the overly professional, detached aura given off by Prudence. Romance Emerald states that she only has eyes for Angelique Peau d'Âne, though she's very open about the fact that she has no romantic interest in her and only wants to marry her so that the two kingdoms can be joined. She sees a possible plan B in Bastion Kingsley if all else fails. Pet Emerald has a pet mule by the name of Gemme. Outfits Signature Emerald wears a light green dress with a thick, flowing skirt ending at her mid-calf and short sleeves. The skirt has a deep, golden overskirt with white trim adorned with pearls, and she dons a matching open, button-up jacket with shoulder-length sleeves. She wears green leggings with a gem-shaped pattern and shiny white dress heels. In her hair is a golden casual-wear tiara with an emerald at the center. On her wrist is a pearl bracelet. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Emerald's given name and design both come from the ring that fell into the cake that Donkeyskin served to her prince. Her surname is a French word that can refer to a castle, noting her royal lineage. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Donkeyskin Category:Zashley's Characters Category:Princesses